Kitchen Aids and Depression Cakes
by hopelessxlove
Summary: Alex and Marissa bake something. Fluff.


Kitchen Aids and Depression Cakes

**Kitchen Aids and Depression Cakes**

Hi everyone, this is just hardcore fluff because fluff is nice, and I haven't been writing much lately. Anyways here we go! Plus I got a kitchen aid today, which I am contemplating returning for a WII…should I? Also this is before they broke up and before Marissa got all dumb and blah.

**Kitchen Aids and Depression Cakes**

Alex sat in bed with her laptop between her legs. Her fingers tapped on the keys quickly, making loud click noises.  
"Hey babe," Marissa said from the doorway, a towel to her hair.  
"Hey" Alex answered never taking her eyes off the screen, "how was your shower?"  
"Good, the water was kind of warm…you know." Marissa said, plopping down next to her, "Whatcha doing?"  
"Just looking at stuff" Alex answered, obviously engrossed in her computer.  
"Are we going to do anything today?"  
"Well what do you want to do?" Alex questioned, finally taking her eyes off the screen.  
"I don't know, something."  
"Something like this?" Alex asked, pouncing on Marissa and tickling her.  
"No!" Marissa yelped wriggling out of her grasp.  
"What about this?" Alex asked pinning Marissa down and pushing her nose onto Marissa's shoulder, repeatedly. Marissa pushed Alex off with a lopsided grin.  
"I want to do something together."  
"Well I guess we could take a shower…together."  
"I already took one, dummy." Marissa replied shoving the shorter girl.  
"Well I'm all out of ideas then."  
"Let's bake something!"  
"Bake? Like as in use an oven?" Alex asked her eyebrows raised.  
"Yeah, it'll be fun."  
"Okay…What should we make?" Marissa looked at Alex's laptop and pointed to the screen, an ad had popped up for a cooking site. "Let's do that."  
"Depression cake?" Alex mumbled skeptically, "Is that what poor people eat?"  
"I don't know, Alex did you eat that?" Marissa laughed.  
"Hey, that's rude!" Alex mocked hurt feelings.  
"Aww baby, we're poor together now, so its okay."

After another ten minutes, Alex and Marissa climbed into Alex's yellow jeep and made their way to Whole Foods. With the sun shining down on them, and pop music in the air, nothing could go wrong. Pulling into the packed lot, they made their way to the entrance, hand in hand. Alex grabbed a cart, and Marissa jumped in.

"You're too heavy!" Alex muttered, pretending to struggle with the cart.  
"I am not too heavy, how dare you call me fat."  
"I didn't call you fat, I called you heavy. Which you clearly are." At Alex's words Marissa stood in the cart to get out, and Alex started running, causing Marissa to fall back into it. Alex ran between the aisles with the cart, and went around people. After a few minutes she finally slowed down. Once the cart stopped, Marissa held her knee.  
"Are you okay?" Alex questioned, her voice laced with concern.  
"Yeah, I think I hit my knee though."  
"Aw poor baby." Alex said, leaning in and kissing Marissa's knee.  
"Better?"  
"Just a little bit."  
"I'll fix it when we get home, okay?"  
"Okay," Marissa pulled the shopping list out of her pocket and began skimming it.  
"Don't you have all these things in your apartment?"  
"Marissa you know that all I have in there is like beer."  
"Oh right, we're poor but can spend money and be stocked up on beer."  
"And takeout." Alex added.

While in Whole Foods, the two sang loud songs together, gathering odd looks from other customers inside the store. After buying all of the supplies, they piled back into the jeep.

"We need a kitchen aid!" Marissa exclaimed.  
"Why?"  
"Because we can't make anything without it."  
"Why can't we use a whisk."  
"Do you have a whisk?"  
"No, but I have a fork…and hands."  
"Trust me Alex, we need a kitchen aid."  
"But we have one, you! You're the kitchen aid today." Alex said laughing.  
"Ha-Ha, that was so funny."  
"Marissa those are expensive, and heavy."  
"Your pretty macho though, I bet you could carry it."  
"True, but they're still expensive."  
"Fine" Marissa said with an exasperated sigh.

Once back inside the apartment, the two girls gathered all of the ingredients on the counter and grabbed bowls for the mixing.  
"Why don't you preheat the oven." Alex said, turning the stove on.  
"Already done, I'll read you the instructions."  
"Okay sure, I'll let you add them too just because I'm nice like that."  
"First, you need to combine the butter, water, raisins, cinnamon, nutmeg, allspice, cloves and sugar together in a saucepan. Then you have to let it simmer for 10 minutes and cool."  
"Okay next" Alex said after a few minutes.  
"Add the flour and baking soda, it hasn't been ten minutes yet though."  
"So? This way it'll bake faster cause its still hot." Alex countered.  
"Fine." Marissa answered, adding the flour and baking soda.  
"That's too much flour!"  
"No its not, the recipe said three cups."  
"You put in like five."  
"I did not" Marissa said looking down at the pan. Alex started to scoop out some of the flour, while Marissa grabbed the spoon Alex was using. Flour spilled all over the two of them and onto the floor, creating an gigantic mess.  
"Okay just stir." Alex managed, handing the spoon to Marissa and taking a step back.

Once the batter was stirred, the two poured it into the pan and put it into the oven. Marissa started to clean up the flour, while Alex started to do the dishes. While Alex was doing the dishes, Marissa decided it would be a good idea to dump the extra flour on her. Alex whirled around and sprayed Marissa with the sink hose. Marissa grabbed a pan lid and used it to block the water, while Alex tried to get her. The water fight ensued while the cake baked.

"The cake smells funny." Alex said putting the hose down.  
"That's how poor cake smells." Marissa answered putting the lid down.

The timer on the stove went off, and Alex using an extra t-shirt pulled the hot pan out of the oven. They both looked down at the funny looking cake in the pan, with the funny smell coming off of it.  
"I don't know about this, it looks a little dark." Alex said holding the pan up closer.  
"Maybe it doesn't taste bad, lets flip it onto a plate." Alex put a plate over the pan and flipped the pan, after a few unsuccessful flips the cake remained inside.  
"Did you grease the pan?" Alex questioned.  
"I thought you did."  
"Well I thought you did, now its stuck."  
"Can't you run a knife along the edge of it and flipped it out?" Marissa suggested. Alex took a knife and ran it along the edge of the pan, then she tried flipping it again. The cake flipped out, but didn't look too appetizing.  
"I'm sure it tastes better than it looks."

Alex set the plate on the kitchen counter, and grabbed two forks. Both girls dug in at the same time, and counted to three before trying their creation. Marissa's face scrunched up, and Alex made a grimace.  
"It wasn't that bad" Alex managed setting her fork down.  
"Yeah….Well I'll let you finish it," Marissa said putting her fork down as well, "I think I need to take another shower."  
"No, I'll let you have it. It was your idea after all."  
"Oh, well I insist that you finish it, its just too good…too rich."  
"Poor people cake is too rich for you?" Alex questioned her eyebrows quirked.  
"I'm going to take a shower now." Marissa answered ignoring Alex's question.  
"No I'm going to take a shower, I guess we could take a shower together."  
"We could…."  
"Nah, I'll race you!" Alex interrupted, pushing Marissa out of the way and running towards the bathroom, "Last one there finishes the cake!"

**The End**


End file.
